Un siglo sin ti
by MailethBarraza
Summary: Bella Swan vive en chicago en 1918, ahí encuentra al amor de su vida Edward Masen su prometido. Todo cambia cuando llega una epidemia a la ciudad y ella cree haber perdido a su gran amor. Se le presente la oportunidad de la inmortalidad, y un siglo después se encuentra a su amado, pero ya no es Edward Masen si no Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo:_**

Bella Swan vive en chicago en 1918, ahí encuentra al amor de su vida Edward Masen su prometido. Todo cambia cuando llega una epidemia a la ciudad y ella cree haber perdido a su gran amor. Se le presente la oportunidad de la inmortalidad, y un siglo después se encuentra a su amado, pero ya no es Edward Masen si no Edward Cullen, y tenga una vida echa sin ella.

¿Lo personara? ¿Podrá sobrevivir con esa idea? ¿Qué sucederá con su vida?

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Una sorpresa desagradable**_

Hoy cumplía un siglo sin él, no sé cómo lo he hecho, ha sido el dolor más desgarrador que he sufrido, mi vida paso de ser la felicidad absoluta a un cruel dolor, la eternidad no es nada para mi sin él, pero aquí me encuentro de camino a Forks, no sé cómo me deje convencer por Rose, lo sé es una pregunta estúpida, ha sido mi hermana por los últimos 80 años y le cumpliría cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Todavía recuerdo como la conocí.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Iba caminando por los oscuros callejones de parís, cuando de pronto escuche quejidos, corrí hacia ellos, por eso era doctora, a pesar de ser un monstruo detestable, no significa que no quiera ayudar a la especie humana. Al llegar al callejón donde provenían los ruidos encontré a una chica tirada, claramente se veía que la habían golpeado y abusado de ella, realmente no sé lo que me sucedió, la sostuve en los brazos y la lleve a mi casa, y en un impulso la mordí, me sentí horrible, condene a un alma pura por ser tan terriblemente egoísta y no estar sola, como si haberla convertido significara que ella se quedaría conmigo, ahora solo me quedaba esperar.

Ya habían pasado los tres días, debía despertar en cualquier momento, solo estaba esperando que me gritara lo terrible que era, el monstruo egoísta que era. Su respiración se acompaso y supe que había despertado, ahora tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Bella: hola, soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gustan que me llamen bella- le sonreí como si eso fuera a cambiar su odio contra mí.

Rose: hola, soy RosalieLillian Hale, pero dime rose. ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Bella: bueno, esto sonara raro y quizás pensaras que estoy loca, pero es realidad así que espero que lo tomes bien.

Rose: si dime.

Bella: a noche mientras iba rumbo al hospital, te escuche quejándote, fui a donde te encontrabas tirada y desangrándote, te levante y te traje a mi casa, y, esto es difícil.

Rose: no te preocupes, lo entenderé.

Bella: bueno, te he convertido en un vampiro, ahora eres inmortal, y no podrás regresar con tu familia nunca más.

Rose: ¿es enserio?

Bella: si, lo lamento.

Ahora solo estaba esperando a que empezara a gritarme lo terrible que era.

Rose: bueno, pues en cuanto a mi familia no es problemas, ellos no me quieren en sus vidas, y lo de ser vampiresas, esos es genial.

Que estaba loca, o la transformación le afecto el cerebro, o yo estaba escuchando mal.

Rose: bueno, creo que tendrás que explicarme los detalles, así que si no es mucho crees que me pueda quedar contigo mientras que aprendo, claro si no es un inconveniente para ti.

No lo podía creer, una sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro, por fin estaría alguien conmigo que me comprendiera.

Bella: claro que sí, no te preocupes, realmente me encantaría tener compañía, en cuanto lo otro yo te explicare lo que necesites.

Rose: eso estaría estupendo, seremos como hermanas, claro si no te molesta.

Bella: al contrario, nunca he tenido alguna, y me agrada que tú seas la primera.

Rose: hermanas entonces.

Bella: claro.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Rose: bella!

Bella: si rose, dime.

Rose: te he estado hablando durante horas en que pensabas.

Bella: en cómo demonios me convenciste para venir a este lugar que no conocemos, y lo loca que estabas cuando te conocí.

Le sonreí, estos años nos hicieron inseparables.

Rose: lo sé, somos hermanas, en cuanto a Forks es un lugar bellísimo lo que investigue de él es fabuloso, perfecto para nosotras.

Bella: pensé que Francia te gustaba.

Rose: necesitaba un cambio.

Bella: claro rose, cambios, realmente sabemos que estamos aquí porque en Francia no había algo nuevo.

Rose: aquí en Forks, será distinto, nuevas personas, paisajes, una nueva vida.

Bella: si será muy emocionante tener que entrar al instituto de NUEVO!

Rose: vamos bella cambia esa cara hermanita, ya es hora, llegaremos en cuestión de segundos al instituto.

Y aquí iba entrando en este lugar, empezando de nuevo con la estúpida farsa, y todo porque quiero tanto a Rose, que no le puedo negar nada. Todo el mundo miraba mi auto, los comprendía amaba a mi auto era un lamborghini sesto elemento, único, rápido, como yo, todo el mundo preguntaba de quien era esa belleza de auto, los humanos eran tan predecibles.

Rose: ya escuchaste, aman tu auto.

Bella: lo sé, son tan predecibles.

Rose: vamos bella, hazlo por mí, baja de este auto y se normal, si?

Y aquí íbamos me ponía su angelical cara, y yo le hacía caso.

Bella: está bien Rose.

Rose: genial, te ves hermosa.

Aquí vamos, el típico, baje de mi auto y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y era lo normal, todos decían, son hermosas, tendrán novios, espectacular auto, que envidia, seguro es rubia teñida, vamos que los humanos no pensaban distinto.

Rose: hermana nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Y yo solo me dedique a contestarle mentalmente con un sí, ella asintió y se fue con su característico y despampanante andar. No cabe duda tener estas habilidades vampíricas, y mi don de copiar los dones de los demás, era realmente pesado, ya no soportaba los estúpidos comentarios de los demás, el tiempo era eterno, pero bueno llego la hora de la almuerzo, no sé cómo a Rose le gustaba ir al comedor, si nosotras no comíamos, pero claro escenificar que lo hacíamos era para parecer normales, pff, era muy tonto.

Rose: bella por fin llegas, tenemos que entrar.

Bella: si vamos, sabes que odio ser el centro de atención.

Rose: vamos bella, no es tan malo.

Bella: ok, vamos.

Al entrar todo el mundo guardo silencio, dos segundos mas tarde empezaron los típicos chismes. Solo le hable mentalmente a Rose, diciéndole que esto era absurdo, ella me frunció el ceño, Dios si esta era mi condena era mucha. Nos sentamos en una mesa muy alejada, Rose fue por nuestro "almuerzo", cuando regreso, dos chicas se pararon frente a nosotras.

Chicas: hola, somos Michelle y Maritza Peters, podemos sentarnos?

Rose: claro, siéntense. Nosotras somos RosalieLillianSwan Hale y ella es mi hermana Isabella Marie Swan Hale.

Bella: díganme bella.

No se cómo Rose esta tan a gusto, o solo les dedico una corta sonrisa. Cuando de pronto detecte un efluvio de alguien de nuestra especie, le hable mentalmente a Rose y esta se puso tensa, se iban a cercando eran siete vampiros, automáticamente mi don copio el de los demás, eran tres sones, el de la premonición, controlar las emociones, y lector de mentes, eran buenos dones, en pese a trabajar con ellos para desarrollarlos hasta su máximo punto, era otra ventaja de mi don, pues al instante los magnificaba hasta su máximo punto, eso me ayudaría a enfrentar la nueva amenaza, no me preocupaba, pues era la vampiresa más poderosa de mi especie mi don era único.

Rose: quienes son los que vienen ahí?

Michelle: aww! Son los Cullen, es la familia más adinerada del pueblo.

Maritza: mira, la chica de pelo negro corto es Alice Cullen, y el chico a su lado es JasperWhitlock y son novios. El grandote que viene detrás de ellos es EmmettCullen, y las dos chicas que viene con el son Kate e Irina Denali, amigas de la familia, y el chico de cabello cobrizo, el más guapo y sexi, es Edward Cullen y la chica de su lado es TanyaDenali, su novia.

Cuando me gire para ver a los Cullen, entre en un shock, él estaba con ellos, vivo, feliz y besando a la tal Tanya, no podía creerlo él era feliz con alguien más. Me levante estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez tenía que alejarme de aquí ahora mismo.

Rose: bella! Espera!


	2. Un mal día

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Un mal día_**

**NOTA: CUANDO APARESCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO**

* * *

Cuando voltee me di cuenta que todo el comedor se quedó en un total silencio, y el me miraba, y sus pensamientos eran un caos, de pronto no me quedo duda era el, estaba reviviendo recuerdos de nosotros en Chicago y de sus labios pronuncio las palabras que mas feliz me hubieran hecho en el pasado, hoy solo me causaban dolor y una rabia inigualable.

Edward: mi bella! Mi amor!

Que pensaba, decirme así, como lo odiaba, no me daba cuenta de mis actos, hasta que escuche quejarse a Rose.

Rose: bella, me estas lastimando.

No lo podía creer, estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta que lastimaba a mi hermana, la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

Bella: Rose, es hora de irnos, tendremos el nuevo comienzo que quieres en otro lugar, este no es de mi agrado. Vamos tenemos que marcharnos AHORA!

_*Edward: será ella, será mi bella, pero ella murió ase tanto, pero es un vampiro, puede ser realidad._

Bella: Rose, es hora de irnos.

Rose: si bella.

No se como lo logre, pero me comporte lo mas humanamente posible, estaba tan cerrada en mi mundo, hasta que me llamo la atención los pensamientos de Rose.

_*Rose: Bella, hermana, cálmate, ellos vienen tras nosotras, que aremos._

_*Bella: no te preocupes, Rose, yo me encargo, activa tu escudo mental y físico, ahora Rose, y por nada del mundo te metas, entendido Rose._

_*Rose: entendido._

Emmett: oye tu, la castaña, espera tenemos que hablar.

Bella: en lo que a mi refiere no te conozco, y por lo tanto no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Emmett: yo no pero Eddy si.

Bella: Eddy, no lo conozco y tampoco me interesa hablar con el.

Edward: bella, no me recuerdas soy Edward.

Bella: disculpa, yo al Edward que conocía, era mi prometido Edward Anthony Masen y tú eres un total desconocido para mi señor Cullen.

Edward: bella por Dios soy yo.

Y se acercó y me sujeto del brazo no se que sucedió si fue un impulso o fue mi inconsciente, pero me zafe de el y lo sujete del cuello y lo acórale en la esquina mas oscura del instituto.

Bella: no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, o te juro que terminaras destrozado.

Edward; bella, amor. ¿Qué te sucede?

Bella: no soy bella, para ti cullen soy Isabella, y no soy tu amor.

Rose: bella, hermanita, por favor suéltalo, lo vas a lastimar.

Lo solté instantáneamente, no me había dado cuenta, pero todos nos habían seguido y los Cullen estaban muy tensos y Rose estaba muy nerviosa.

Bella: Rosalie, es hora de irnos.

Rose: si bella.

Alice: ¡hey! Espera! Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, te he visto en mis visiones y seremos grandes amigas en un tiempo.

Bella: lo se, yo también la tuve, pero el futuro cambia y yo lo cambiare, así que adiós.

Solo corrí, sin mirar atrás, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, solo quería olvidar este día, olvidarlo a el, olvidar este amor, si pudiera llorar lo haría, pero no yo era Isabella Swan, no volvería a sentir dolor por el, nunca mas. En ese momento me pare decidida, iba a seguir mi vida como si el no existiera. Hablaría con Rose, para solucionar esto.

Bella: Rose, tenemos que hablar.

Y nadie me contesto, voltee y no había nadie, donde demonios estaba Rose, la rastree y no aparecía, ellos la debieron de haber capturado. Iba a regresar a Forks cuando un hombre me hablo.

Señor:¿señorita esta bien? ¿le ha sucedido algo? Es un lugar muy alejado.

Bella: disculpe ¿Donde me encuentro?

Señor: estamos al norte de Canadá. ¿Necesita ayuda?

Bella: si. Necesito un teléfono, se descompuso mi auto y le llamare a mi hermana para que venga a buscarme.

Señor: la llevo al pueblo, si gusta.

Bella: claro, es muy amable.

Al llegar al pueblo, el señor me llevo al teléfono publico, me despedí de el, marque inmediatamente al celular de Rose, sonó dos veces y contestaron.

Bella: Rose, ¿Donde demonios estas?

Chico: no soy Rose, soy Emmett.

Bella: ¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¿Donde esta Rose?.

Emmett: ¡vamos bellita no te pongas así, te la paso!

….: ¿¡hola!?

Bella: ¿Quien eres? ¡Donde demonios esta Rose!

…: bueno soy yo Jasper, y Rose esta en una situación comprometedora con Emmett.

Bella: iré en este momento para ya, si Rose no esta en perfectas condiciones lo lamentaran.

Salí corriendo, llegue a Forks en cuestión de minutos, realmente iba rápido y al llegar no lo podía creer, que demonios pasaba aquí.

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les agrade.

Buena espero estar por aquí actualizando Miércoles y Sábados.


	3. Realmente me gusta sufrir

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Realmente me gusta sufrir_**

NOTA: CUANDO APARESCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO.

* * *

Realmente debo de estar volviéndome loca, Rosalie estaba con el enorme vampiro llamado Emmett, jugando, ¡demonios!, realmente estaba loca. Rose no puede hacerme esto.

Bella; Rosalie Hale, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

En cuanto escucho mi voz el grandote la soltó, Rose tenía una cara de espanto, realmente le iría mal cuando regresáramos a Francia, en ese instante se apareció toda la familia.

Rose: puedo explicarte hermanita, no es lo que parece.

Bella: si claro, ahora vámonos tenemos maletas que empacar.

Emmett: no! Adonde van?, no puedes dejarme sin mi bebita.

Bella: que estupidez. Tu bebita, es mi hermana y punto. Nos iremos porque lo digo yo. Alguna otra pregunta?

Esto era realmente estresante, solo podía controlarme por educación, porque si así un escándalo Rose me mataría. Pero esto debía acabarse en este preciso momento.

Rose: Bella, hermanita, yo no me quiero ir.

Bella: que rayos dices?, escuche bien? Prefieres quedarte con ellos, a estas personas que conoces desde hace unas cuantas horas, que irte con tu hermana. Esto es genial, mi propia hermana me traiciona.

No lo podía creer, se supone que los vampiros no sienten dolor, pero eso era realmente una mentira, pues estaba sufriendo el dolor más grande del mundo, mi propia hermana me dejaba por unos perfectos desconocidos, realmente esto era una broma bastante mala.

Rose: no! No digas eso hermanita, yo te amo y nunca te cambiaria, y si irnos te hace feliz nos iremos esta misma noche.

Bella: eso es genial. Bueno pues es hora de irnos, te daré tiempo para que te despidas, te esperare en el auto.

Rose: ok.

Subí a mi auto, gracias a Dios Rose lo trajo con ella, ahora tendría que resolver lo de ir a donde vivir, tendría que preguntarle a mi hermanita, por cierto porque se tardara tanto, al girar y verla, me sentí tan mal, en su rostro había tanto dolor por estarse despidiendo de esa familia, y al despedirse del tal Emmett empezó a sollozar, realmente era miserable hacer sufrir a mi hermana por una estupidezmía del pasado. Pero era tan tonta que no daría mi brazo a torcer.

Bella: Rose, es hora.

Rose: es bien -sollozo- vámonos.

Subió al auto como se lo pedí, lo encendí en seco y arranque decidida a dejar todo esto atrás. Era realmente raro Rose era tan parlanchina pero estaba vez iba cabizbaja y triste. Al llegar a casa se dirigió a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas, yo solo me dirigí a mi despacho tenia tantas cosas que pensar, después de unas cuantas horas Rose bajo lista para irnos.

Rose: Bella, ya estoy lista. ¿Aqué hora sale nuestro vuelo?

Bella: espera Rose, siéntate tenemos cosas de que hablar, he tomado una decisión.

Rose: si bella, ¿quédecidiste?

* * *

Disculpen por no actualizar antes, pero la escuela no me ha dejado, y por lo tanto estaré actualizando los fin de semana.

Gracias por leerme.


	4. Fuertes decisiones

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Fuertes decisiones**_

_**NOTA: CUANDO APAREZCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO.**_

* * *

Rose: si bella, ¿qué decidiste?

Bella: bueno, tú sabes cuál ha sido mi historia, pues te la conté cuando nos conocimos.

Rose: si, pero eso que tiene que ver.

Bella: pues, lo que pasa es que yo no quiero que sufras lo que yo.

Rose: que quieres decir con eso Bella, no te comprendo.

Bella: me he dado cuenta que tú lo amas al tal Emmett, o ¿me equivoco?

Rose: no. Estas en lo cierto, pero eso que tiene que ver.

Bella: Rose, hermana, quiero que seas feliz con él, que te quedes aquí en Forks, es lo mejor para ti, así que,

Rose: que! Bella, estás loca, ni creas que me dejaras y te iras sin mí, no me importa que queras estar solas, recuerdas somos hermanas juntas por la eternidad, aunque tenga que olvidar mi amor por mi osito.

Bella: Rose relájate no me has dejado terminar. Gracias por ser así hermanita, pero lo he decidido no serás infeliz como yo, te quedaras con él y he dicho. En cuanto irme, lo are, no hoy porque quiero estar segura de dejarte en buenas manos y quiero hablar con tu osito.

Rose: en serio hermanita, eres genial, le hablare a mi osito.

Bella: no Rose, dejare que Alice tenga una visión de nosotras, ve a desempacar.

Rose: está bien hermanita.

Rose corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ase unos minutos parecía realmente muerta en su cara solo había dolor, no cabe duda está enamorada. Estaba amaneciendo, otro largo día de mi devastadora existencia.

Bella: Rose es hora, baja. Tenemos que ir con los Cullen.

Subimos a mi auto, Rose estaba tan emocionada, me dirigía hacia la casa e los Cullen y ellos nos esperaban en la puerta, este sería un día muy largo.

Alice: Bella vi una visión tuya viniendo hacia aquí, ¿qué deseas?

Bella: hablar con ustedes.

* * *

Es un capitulo corto, pero no se preocupen que lo recompensare subiendo uno mas.

Gracias por leerme y dejarme sus hermosos reviews :D


	5. Una larga historia

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Una larga historia**_

_**NOTA: CUANDO APAREZCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO.**_

* * *

Alice: Bella vi una visión tuya viniendo hacia aquí, ¿qué deseas?

Bella: hablar con ustedes.

Alice: claro. Solo déjame presentarte al resto de la familia. El es Carlisle Cullen nuestro padre, y ella Esme Cullen nuestra madre.

Rose: un gusto en conocerlos.

Esme: el gusto es nuestro.

Carlisle: y dinos Bella de que tema quieres que hablemos.

Bella: bueno como sabrán mi hermana y uno de sus hijos se han enamorado y por esa razón yo no puedo irme de Forks.

_*Edward: en serio se quedara, tendré oportunidad de hablar contigo._

_*Bella: ni te acerques Cullen, si no ya sabrás lo que te sucederá, ya no soy la misma Cullen, no querrás saber lo que te sucederá._

Bella: y pretendo quedarme con ella hasta estar segura que ella estará a salvo con su hijo y con ustedes después de eso me iré.

_*Edward: no!Como te puedes ir, si apenas te he encontrado._

Ignorar los pensamientos de Edward eran insoportables, solo quería matarlo por estar haciendo eso, pero claro no lo puedo hacer por que eso lastimaría a Rose.

Rose: bella, por favor, ya hablamos de lo de irte y quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Bella: y tu ya sabes mi respuesta Rose.

Rose: bella, por favor.

Carliste: Bella, respeto tu opinión y claro queremos que Emmett y Rose sean felices y creemos que estando tu con tu hermana serán mas felices.

Esme: claro, nos gustaría que se quedaran con nosotros como la familia que seremos muy pronto.

Esta familia me estaba volviendo loca, solo quería estar es paz, pero no claro Rose tenia que querer un cambio y empezar en este espantoso y estúpido lugar.

Bella: Rose, Carliste, Esme aprecio su hospitalidad pero mi lugar no esta aquí. Tengo que buscar mi propia vida.

_*Edward: no te puedes ir, tu vida esta a mi lado._

_*Bella: cierra la boca Cullen._

Carliste: entonces que así sea. Pasen tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Pasamos a la casa, era muy iluminada realmente hermosa en otras circunstancia creo que me gustaría vivir en ella, pero la situación es otra tenia que hacerme a la idea de que Rose tendrá su vida propia y yo volveré a estar sola, quizás lo mejor seria regresar a mi antigua vida.

Carliste: siéntate Bella, quisiera tener una conversación contigo, claro si tu lo deseas.

Bella: claro Carliste, después de todo seremos como familia o algo así, dime que necesitas saber.

Carliste: por lo que nos contó Rose eres un espécimen realmente fascinante, y quisiera saber de ti, estudiarte, claro si me lo permites.

Bella: no tengo ninguna objeción. Así que pregúntame lo que desees.

Carliste: bueno, algo que me inquieta mucho es tu color de ojos, pues Rose nos dijo que seguían la misma dieta que nosotros, y tus ojos son color chocolate, son tan humanos.

Bella: bueno, no se el porque solo tengo teorías, mis padres y yo creíamos que era una especie de "don" que me permitía camuflagiarme con la especie humana, en realidad mis ojos cambien de acuerdo a mi estado de animo.

Alice: eso es tan lindo puede combinar con tu ropa.

Realmente la enana se veía adorable fuera fácil conocerla y quererla.

Carliste: eso es fascinante. Pero ¿tus padre? ¿Quiénes eran?

Bella: bueno he tenido dos familias. Quienes me crearon Victoria y James, y se podría decir mi familia adoptiva, Aro Volturis.

Carliste: es enserio. Eres hija de ellos.

Todos me miraban con una cara de horror a acepción de Rose, en sus pensamientos solo había caos, terror y dolor.

Bella: ellos no son tan malos como parecen.

Jasper: Bella, ellos destruyen a cualquier persona que este en medio de algo q ellos deseen.

Bella: lo se. Pero son mi familia.

Esme: ¿Cómo terminaste con ellos? Una criatura como tu no tiene tanta maldad.

Bella: es una larga historia.

Carliste: tiempo es lo que nos sobra.

Bella: -suspiro- todo empezó el día de mi creación.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, los capítulos que vienen de aquí son fundamentales y los que mas me gusto escribir, es la historia de nuestra querida Bella.

Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana, Besos :D


	6. Mi historia

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Mi historia**_

_**NOTA: CUANDO APARESCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO.**_

* * *

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente ha Casiepl por ser una fiel lectora de mi historia, te lo agradesco, tus RR son fantasticos.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado para ti Cariño disfrutalo.**_

* * *

Carliste: tiempo es lo que nos sobra.

Bella: -suspiro- todo empezó el día de mi creación.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Mis lágrimas recorrían cada parte de mí rostro los sollozos que salían desde el fondo de mi alma eran incontrolables, él había muerto, mis padres, mis amigos, todo era una pesadilla, sola en este mundo, solo quiero morir para estar con ellos._

_Vagabundo: muñeca, a donde tan sola, ven y nos hacemos compañía._

_El pánico me inundo, ese hombre me seguía, que más da solo quería dejar de sufrir y si esa era la forma en que lo haría no importaba lo demás. Solo seré los ojos esperando que todo este sufrimiento acabara. Los segundos se volvieron eternos, me arriesgue y abrí los ojos y estos no daban crédito a lo que miraban, era un hombre que está destrozando al vagabundo era un acto inhumano, mi instinto decía que huyera, que corriera y no volteara atrás, pero el dolor me pedía quedarme y que acabara con esto ya, pero todo fui inútil cuando ese hombre se percató que lo miraba se irguió y yo solo volví a cerrar los ojos esperando mi inevitable y doloroso final, pero nada ocurrió el hombre acaricio mi mejilla_

_Hombre: tranquila pequeña, ya estas a salvo, lamento mucho que tuvieras que presenciar esta terrible escena._

_Abrí mis ojos, y era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida con excepción de mi amado, seguro muchos sentirían envidia de verlo._

_Bella: por favor, solo acaba con esto, que sea rápido._

_Volví a cerrar mis ojos, pero nada ocurrió._

_Hombre: pequeña mía, no te are daño, solo quiero ayudarte, por cierto soy James._

_Bella: gracias, mi nombre es Isabella, pero dime Bella._

_James: bonito nombre bella, quisieras acompañarme mi esposa estaría encantada de conocerte._

_El pánico me inmovilizo, y se quería acabar conmigo en un lugar donde nadie lo viera, pero James se percató de mi estado de ánimo._

_James: lo prometo no te dañare, pero si no me quieres acompañar no hay problema, fue un gusto en conocerte Bella._

_James dio media vuelta empezaba a caminar, y yo me quedaba sola en este oscuro callejón._

_Bella: espera! Por favor, iré contigo._

_James: mi esposa estará feliz de conocerte._

_El me guio hacia las afuera de la ciudad. Mi sentido común a deber muerto, quien en sus facultades mentales sigue un total desconocido hacia un lugar alejado, pero claro él me había salvado y ya estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad_

_Bella: a dónde vamos?_

_James: nosotros vivimos por comodidad en el campo, no te preocupes, ahí se encuentra mi esposa._

_Caminamos cinco minutos más, de pronto visualice una hermosa casa de campo, estaba decorada con muy buen gusto, era de un rosa pálido muy femenino, y de esta salió una mujer de piel blanca, de una belleza impresionante y una cabellera tan abundante y de un color rojo tan atrayente dolía de solo verla._

_Mujer: James, querido. ¿Dónde has estado?, veo que has traído invitados. Hola soy victoria._

_Bella: hola, soy Bella._

_Victoria: mucho gusto Bella._

_James: querida, me he encontrado a Bella en la calle y la he invitado._

_Victoria: hiciste muy bien querido, Bella es bienvenida en esta casa. Pasa Bella, está haciendo mucho frio._

_Bella: gracias, pero no quisiera molestar._

_Victoria: en lo absoluto, eres bienvenida._

_Si el exterior de la casa era bonito, el interior era espectacular, eran bonitos y salvajes, lo que cualquier mujer hubiese querido._

_Victoria: y dime Bella, que hacia una señorita como tú en la calle._

_Y sin previo aviso mis lágrimas brotaron furiosamente de mis ojos, Victoria me abrazo y no puede evitar darme cuenta que estaba tan helada, pero eso no me importo solo necesitaba consuelo._

_Victoria: que sucede pequeña?_

_Bella: estoy tan sola, todos murieron por la epidemia, mis padres, mi amado, todos, estoy tan sola y no sequé hacer._

_Victoria: ohhh! Pequeña, no llores más._

_Bella: lo siento tanto, ustedes no necesitan esto._

_James: no es así, de hecho queríamos proponerte algo, que pensamos que sería realmente loco e imposible de creer, pero ¿puedes escucharnos?_

_Bella: no creo que sea tan loco, como lo que estoy viviendo._

_Victoria: te lo aseguro es más._

_Bella: no se preocupen díganme._

_Victoria se levantó de mi lado y fue hacia James lo abrazo._

_Victoria: Bella, promete que no saldrás huyendo hasta que te expliquemos todo._

_Bella: lo prometo, ni que fuera a confesar que son asesinos seriales._

_James se rio levemente, después se puso serio._

_Jemes: Bella, tú crees en las antiguas leyendas?_

_Bella: hablas de las leyendas de vampiros, hombres lobos, momias, monstruos y todo eso._

_Jemes: si exacto._

_Victoria: lo que trata de decir James, es que esas no son historias o por lo menos no todas._

_Bella: me tratan de decir que las criaturas mitológicas existen, eso es irreal no hay nada que lo compruebe._

_James: Bella, nosotros somos esas pruebas, nosotros somos vampiros._

_Bella: pruébenlo._

_James se puso en una extraña posición, se agazapo como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre mí, y así fue, no sé cómo él estaba encima de mi mostrándome su reluciente dentadura y sus afilados dientes, estaba pasmada del miedo, pero James se alejó igual de rápido como se me lanzo, no lo podía creer, mientras mi subconsciente me decía que huyera, yo estaba fascinada con la idea._

_Victoria: Bella, hija, sé que esto es muy difícil pero nosotros queríamos pedir que te quedes con nosotros._

_Jemes: lo que Vic quiere decir, es que seas parte de nuestra familia, que te transformes y seas un vampiro y seas nuestra hija._

_Victoria: pero puedes negarte y podrás irte si lo deseas, solo te pediremos que guardes nuestro secreto, por favor._

_James: tienes todo el derecho a elegir._

_Bella: lo haré, en chicago no hay nada para mí, solo quiero empezar de nuevo._

_Victoria: en serio Bella, me ases tan feliz, serás como mi hija y yo tu madre, claro si así lo deseas._

_Bella: claro._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Bella: después de eso me transformaron, y se convirtieron en mi familia, mis padres eran los creadores de un gran ejército que tenía en las fronteras de México, nos movilizamos junto con el ejército hacia Sinaloa, para reclamar el territorio como nuestro, fuimos los vencedores de las grandes batallas, dueños de Sinaloa, Durango, Sonora y las Baja Californias, en fin de todas las fronteras, mi padre, es decir James, me entreno y ayudo a controlar mis dones

Emmett: espera! Dijiste dones, tienes más que uno?

Bella: pues los ojos, soy una excelente combatiente, y tengo un don único, que es el de copiar los demás dones y maximizarlos hasta el punto más alto, y puedo transmitir dones a los demás pero es un poco doloroso.

Emmett: en serio! No puedes hacerlo conmigo, pues quisiera uno o dos dones.

Esme: Emmentt Cullen contrólate, deja a Bella terminar.

Emmett: disculpa mama,

Carliste: disculpa Bella, prosigue.

Bella: bueno, como sabrán los Vultoris no permitían la guerra entre los de nuestra especie para no mostrarnos a los humanos, cuando se enteraron de mis padres nos persiguieron, hasta que un día un "amigo" de papa nos traiciono y delato con los Vulturis, mis padres no pudieron huir pero me protegieron los torturaron y ellos no dijeron nada de mí, ellos me amaban, me lo dijeron y me lo demostraron y yo también los ame.

De seguro me miraba patética estaba sollozando en casa de los Cullen, recordando todo lo bello de mi pasado y ahora está este presente que me atormenta.

_***Edward: no llores mi Bella, si me dejaras acercarme te consolaría.**_

_***Bella: mantente alejado Cullen, estas albertido.**_

Rose: no llores hermanita.-me abrazo-

Bella: después que cubrir todas mis huellas, fue y case hasta destruir al traedor, lo despedace como lo hicieron con mis padres.

Carliste: Bella, lo lamento tanto.

Esme: la vida ha sido dura para ti pequeña.

Bella: eso ya no importa, ya quedo en el pasado.

Jasper: y que paso con los Vultoris?

Bella: los Vultoris, mi familia.

* * *

Bueno queridas lectoras y lectores se que quieren matarme por no haber actualizado en sabado, disculpen pero la tarea me esta matando, tengo toneladas y los examenes en puerta, pero prometo estar aqui el sabado puntual.

Gracias por sus RR, los amo :D

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Mi historia: Los Vultoris

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_Mi historia: Los Vultoris._**

**_NOTA: CUANDO APARESCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO._**

* * *

Jasper: y que paso con los Vultoris?

Bella: los Vultoris, mi familia.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Mi venganza estaba concluida, solo tendría que ir a buscar a los Vultoris y terminar con todo de una vez por todas. El viaje a Volterra no fue largo, llegue de noche a la ciudad mi don me resultaba muy conveniente ningún vampiro con el que había cruzado se dio cuenta de mi, mi escudo estaba en todo su esplendor, al llegar a las puertas principales, me di cuenta que no había vuelta atrás, tenia que acabar con este asunto, que me dejaran en paz para poder seguir con mi miserable existencia. En la entrada subterránea se encontraba una recepción decorada con un exquisito gusto aunque para mi gusto muy llamativo, en un escritorio de caoba tallada se encontraba una recepcionista la cual claramente era una humana._

_Recepcionista:bonsoir, mademoiselle, vousvoulezquelquechose? (buenas noches, señorita, desea algo?)_

_Bella :bonnenuit, vousparlezespagnol? ( usted habla español)_

_Recepcionista : si lo hablo perfectamente, a quien busca._

_Bella : busco ha Aro Vulturi._

_Recepcionista: tiene cita?_

_Bella : no. Dígale que lo busca Isabella Swan, hija de James y Victoria, estoy segura de que querrá verme._

_La recepcionista se dirigió a la sala continua, no comprendía como un ser humano deseaba ser un monstruo como nosotros, la recepcionista regreso._

_Recepcionista : señorita, pase el señor Aro la espera._

_Bella : gracias._

_Recepcionista : pase._

_Al entrar a la gran sala se encontraba el clan Vultori reunido al centro de la sala._

_Aro : Bella querida, que gusto que estas aquí._

_Bella : buenas noches Aro, dejémonos de ridiculeces, sabes a que vengo-_

_Aro : lo se querida, estas son las opciones que tienes, te quedas como un miembro de la guardia real, o simplemente mueres._

_Bella : JAJAJAJA, matarme ustedes imposible, nunca lo lograrían, y quedarme en la guardia nunca lo haría._

_Aro : quedarte con nosotros implica tanto castigo para ti, vamos quédate y podrás irte cuando quieras, no tienes a donde ir._

_Bella :nunca formaría parte de los Vultoris._

_Aro : lastima, tenia grandes planes para ti._

_Hizo una seña con la mano y una fracción de segundo después dos guardias se abalanzaron hacia mi, con un rápido movimiento gire hacia la izquierda los guardias no notaron mi movimiento se estrellaron entre si, y aproveche sostuve el lado derecho de uno y el cuello de otro y los destroce en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al levantarme me di cuenta que venían seis guardias mas hacia mi, di un salto ateriese arriba de uno sujeto su cuello y lo arranque, uno se abalanzo hacia mi lo sujete de los Brazos y se los arranque._

_Bella : realmente es necesario, me estas quitando mi tiempo._

_Para cuando termine de decir la frase ya había matado a 15 guardias._

_Aro bravo ! Bella, querida, quisiera hablar contigo, en privado._

_En cuanto dijo esto todo vampiro que estaba en la sala se fue._

_Aro : querida, sígueme por aquí._

_Caminamos por un largo pasillo en silencio, no se porque iba con el, solo que sabia que esto seria interesante._

_Aro : mira Bella, se lo que piensas de nosotros, lo mismo que piensan los demás, que somos detestables, en cierto punto es así, pero somos una familia con sus defectos como cualquiera, solo nos encargamos de que nuestra especie viva en paz sin el temor de que nos cacen como en el pasado, quizás tenemos métodos pocos aceptables, pero hace que nos respeten a nosotros y a las leyes que creamos para nuestra paz._

_Bella : claro, que piensas que te creeré, tu y todos los demás destruyeron ami familia._

_Aro : eso piensas, es tu punto de vista, pero el de nosotros es distinto, tus padres como tu los llamas, estaban violando la principal ley, mantenernos en secreto, con las constantes batallas que tenían por tomar el territorio del sur, no faltaba mucho para revelar nuestra existencia._

_Bella : pero no tenían que matarlos._

_Aro : ellos no respetaron la ley._

_Bella : y yo tampoco, y sin embargo sigo aquí._

_Aro tu eres un caso especial._

_Bella :deja adivinar, soy una adquisición que deseas._

_Aro : algo así, quiero que formes parte de la familia._

_Bella :jajá, si como no._

_Aro : mira Bella, ponlo así, tu necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, yo te lo ofrezco, si lo deseas no formaras parte de la guardia, solo déjame observar tu peculiar don._

_Bella : solo eso._

_Aro : si._

_Bella : probare, pero no prometo nada._

_Aro : perfecto._

_Los días pasaron rápidamente, de día pasaba el tiempo con Aro, Marco, y Cayo. Y las noche entrenaba con Jane y Alec, al principio me odiaban pero todo cambio en mi primera misión como guardia real, debíamos acabar con un ejercito de neófitos, en el se encontraban dos neófitos hermanos que tenia que destruir, pero estos se enamoraron de los Gemelos Vultoris, y no me quedo nada que hacer mas que llevarlos conmigo y rogarle a Aro que nos lo matara._

_Aro :Bella, conoces las reglas ellos, deben morir._

_Bella : lo se Aro, pero pido un intercambio, ellos por lo que desees._

_Aro : me parece bien, que te parece ellos, porque tu seas mi hija._

_Bella : que ? hija ?_

_Aro : si, serás, IsabellaVultori._

_Bella : esta bien, Aro._

_Aro : hija, no soy mas Aro para ti, soy tu padre._

_Bella : si padre._

_Aro : perfecto, los entrenaras hija._

_Bella : si, padre._

_Aro : pues muéstrales sus aposentos, bienvenidos a la guardia chicos._

_Bella :síganme._

_Salimos de la gran sala, y nos dirigimos al ala de entrenamiento._

_Bella : esperen necesito hablarle a alguien._

_Bella : JANE ! ALEC !_

_Jane : si Bella._

_Bella :verán mi padre me pidió que los entrenara, pero como es su problema ustedes lo aran, esto se ara así, tu Jane entrenaras a Paul, y tu AlecMaría. Ok_

_Todos : si._

_Mi vida fue así, toda una década en las que solo me dedicaba a alas misiones como guardia, y complacer a mi padre y tíos._

**Flash Back**

* * *

Esme :pobrecilla.

Bella : no importa, ellos no son tan malos.

Jasper :te lavaron el cerebro.

Bella : mira rubiecito, no digas eso.

Le gruñí y el se puso a la defensiva.

Rose :Isabella Swan.

Bella : lo lamento Rose, Jasper no quise gruñirte.

Jasper : descuida Bella, yo tampoco.

Emmett : cuñadita, ya que estas experimentada, podrías enseñarme unos cuantos trucos.

Bella : mira Emmett, en primera odio que me digan cuñadita, en segunda te enseñaría pero no hay suficiente tiempo.

Emmett : esta bien Bella, pero porqué no podemos entrenar.

Bella : ya te dije me iré en unos días.

Edward : no te iras Bella Swan.

Edward me sujeto y me acorralo, lo tenia tan condenada mente cerca.

Bella :suéltame Cullen, si aprecias tu vida.

Edward : no te iras porque eres mía.

Y no me di cuenta pero me beso, tan apasionadamente, fue un beso rudo y a la vez tan dulce.

Tanya: que demonios pasa aquí !

* * *

Y COMO LO PROMETÍ AQUÍ ESTOY, TODAVÍA ES SÁBADO.

BUENO, ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE BELLA, COMO VERÁN DESPUÉS DE TODO LOS VULTORIS NO SON TAN MALOS:D

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y LEER MI HISTORIA.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

BESITOS

MAILETH 3


	8. Una pelea y una decisión

**_Capitulo 8_**

**_Una pelea y una decisión_**

**_NOTA: CUANDO APAREZCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO._**

* * *

Edward: no te iras porque eres mía.

Y no me di cuenta pero me beso, tan apasionadamente, fue un beso rudo y a la vez tan dulce.

Tanya; que demonios pasa aquí!

Con esa distracción aproveche y aventé a Edward lejos de mi, aterrizó en la mesa del comedor, al caer en ella la destrozo con un fuerte ruido.

Tanya: Edward Cullen que no piensas explicarme que hacías besando a esta!

Rose; en primera esta tiene su nombre, y es mi hermana Isabella.

Tanya: y quien eres tu mosquita muerta.

Emmett: Tanya! Discúlpate con Rose, es mi prometida.

Tanya: esta cosa es tu prometida, veo que es bonita no lo niego, pero es muy tonta, puedes conseguir algo mejor Emmett, como una de mis hermanas no crees?

Rose: como te atreves, retira lo que has dicho, y discúlpate con mi hermana.

Tanya: yo Tanya Denali, pedirles perdón a ustedes, por Dios en que mundo vives.

La tal Tanya sujetó un mechón de cabello de Rose y lo soltó con desprecio, si lo que tenia Rose es ser vanidosa, ese comentario basto para que Rose se lanzara sobre ella, pero lo que tenia Rose de bonita, también la tenia de inexperta en el combate. En el instante en que Rose se abalanzo hacia ella, Tanya hizo un rápido movimiento y empujo a Rose hacia la pared y mi hermana se estrello en la pared.

Emmett: estas bien amor? Tanya esto lo pagaras.

Emmett se levanto e iba hacia Tanya.

Esme: Emmett Cullen, detente ahí.

Tanya: Emmett detente, ella se me abalanzo y se lo merecía esa mosquita muerta, que solo te busca por tu dinero.

Emmett: cállate Tanya, porque no sabrás como te ira y…

Carlise: Bella, detente!

No pude aguantarme mas y me abalance hacia ella, la sujete por los brazos gire sobre ella, tenia sus brazos sobre su espalda, estaba lista para destrozarla, pero antes hacerla sufrir hasta que se arrepintiera de lastimar a Rose.

Tanya: me lastima, quítenla de mí.

Las otras dos Denali se abalanzaron hacia mi pero las patee y las dos juntas salieron volando y se estrellaron en la pared.

Esme: Isabella suéltala por favor.

No podía soltarla las emociones encontradas en mi estaban emergiendo, ella había lastimado a mi hermana y aunque me duela quería destrozarla por estar con Edward.

Rose: hermanita, suéltala por favor.

Que mas e quedaba la solté pero moría de ganas por destrozarla, pero yo era mas cuerda que ella y no me rebajaría a su nivel

Bella: y tu, vuelves a tocar a mi hermana o acercártele o tan siquiera pensar en ella, vendré y te destrozare y los calcinare y bailare sobre ellos, has entendido.

Tanya tena una cara de horror y salió corriendo hacia Edward.

Edward: creo que no debiste ser tan explicita Bella.

Mi respuesta fue solo un gruñido.

Emmett: eres genial hermanita.

Bella: Emmett Cullen, solo tengo que decirte algo.

Emmett se encogió en su lugar y yo solo le sonreí, y eso hizo que se confundiera más.

Bella: estoy muy contenta de que Rose encontrara a alguien como tu que la ama y la protegerá me lo has demostrado ya no me queda duda y también te entrenare el tiempo que este aquí.

Jasper: yo también puedo?

Bella: claro Jasper.

Alice: tengo que comprar ropa para entrenar.

Emmett: escuchaste bebita.

Rose: si soy tan feliz.

* * *

Bueno queridas lectoras y/o lectores, estoy aquí puntual, sábado en la noche.

Espero que disfruten del capitulo como yo cuando lo escribí.

Gracias por todos aquellos que me desearon suerte en mis exámenes todavía no los termino pero espero salir bien.

LOS QUIERO, NOS LEEMOS EL SÁBADO PRÓXIMO.

Maileth`Barraza


	9. Entrenamiento y risas

**_Capitulo 9_**

**_Entrenamiento y risas_**

**_NOTA: CUANDO APAREZCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO._**

* * *

Bella: estoy muy contenta de que Rose encontrara a alguien como tu que la ama y la protegerá me lo has demostrado ya no me queda duda y también te entrenare el tiempo que este aquí.

Jasper: yo también puedo?

Bella: claro Jasper.

Alice: tengo que comprar ropa para entrenar.

Emmett: escuchaste bebita.

Rose: si soy tan feliz.

Jasper: pero espera Bella, no nos dijiste que paso después, es decir, con los vultoris.

Bella: tienes razón: pase con ellos una década, un díaSalí a cazar y me fui y no he regresado.

Carlise; como que no regresaste? Acaso ellos no sabían que te ibas?

Bella: exacto. De hecho ni yo lo sabia, Salí del castillo y solo decidir irme, ya no lo soportaba mi familia quería que dejara mi dieta, decían que seria mas fuerte de lo que era, y yo no lo quería, solo quería ser lo mas normal posible, y solo me fui, sin decirles nada.

Esme: ellos no saben que ha pasado contigo?

Bella: en lo absoluto, cubrí mi rastro, ellos no lo saben.

Carlise: pero son tu familia.

Bella: lo se, los amo, pero eso no cambia nada, ellos no aceptan lo que soy, y bueno ellos no entenderían que Rose ahora es parte de mi.

Emmett: que tiene que ver mi bebita en esto?

Bella: bueno ella es mi hermana, y pues seria peligroso que los Vultoris supieran de su existencia, ha quebrantado reglas que se pagan con la muerte.

Jasper: en serio?

Rose: si, cuando fui capaz de controlarme fui y tome venganza y bueno alguien me vio, Bella y yo tuvimos que hablar con la persona y pues por muy sorprendente que sonora lo acepto y nos pidió que lo convirtiéramos, y Bella acepto.

Bella: y como comprenderá eso rompió las reglas, por lo tanto Rose tendría que pagar y eso yo no lo aceptaría.

Emmett salió corriendo hacia mi y me sujeto y me empezó a dar vueltas en los aires.

Bella: bájame Emmett JAJAJA.

Emmett: gracias cuñadita eres genial.

Bella: lo se Emmett, me lo han dicho antes, cuñado.

Emmett: he escuchado bien. Me has dicho cuñado?

Bella: es lo que eres, o no?

Rose corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazo.

Rose: vez hermanita no es tan difícil.

Bella: lo se Rose. Pero bueno querían un entrenamiento, así que empecemos, no hay mucho tiempo.

Alice: tiempo es lo que nos sobra.

Bella: en unos días me iré y no se cuando regresare.

Rose: sigues con lo de irte.

Bella: ya lo decidí y así será.

Alice: a donde iras?

Bella: tengo unos viejos amigos a quien visitar, a pasado mucho tiempo.

Rose: con quienes?

Bella: no lo se todavía, pienso ir con Emily y Sam

Rose: puedo acompañarte?

Emmett: y yo que?

Rose: puedes acompañarnos osito.

Emmett: pensé que tendríamos un tiempo para nosotros.

Rose: pero osito puedes..

Bella: Rose, Emmett tiene razón, puedes venir a visitarlos después yo les avisare, para que esperen tu visita.

Rose. Esta bien hermanita.

Jasper: pero bueno no quiero interrumpir, pero no entrenaríamos.

Bella: es cierto, pues empecemos.

Alice: ESPEREN! No pueden entrenar así.

Bella: así como?

Alice: con esa ropa! Dios necesita sentido de la moda.

Rose: es lo mismo que yo digo.

Jasper: esto es necesario Ali?

Alice: que si es necesario?Jasper Hale Cullen, es una broma, verdad? La moda nunca descansa.

Para cuando quise contestar Alice, y Rose salieron corriendo carreras arriba.

Bella: lo siento Carlise y Esme, Rose no es siempre así, bueno a quien engaño siempre es así.

Esme: no te preocupes corazón, Alice y ella serán inseparables.

Carlise: y Emmett se encargare de ella.

Alice: ya regresamos, haber Bella tu ponte esto y Jasper y Emmett ponte esto.

Bella: Alice el rosa no es mi color favorito.

Alice: pensé en eso, te traje este azul.

Los chicos salieron disparados a cambiarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Esme: querida puedes cambiarte en nuestra habitación.

Bella: gracias Esme.

Esme: no te preocupes querida, sígueme.

Caminamos a una habitación que estaba en el primer piso al fondo. Me vestíySalí a la sala ya me esperaban todos.

Bella: perfecto, empecemos.

Esme: que les parece si entrenan en el patio y así no destruyen mi sala.

Salimos al patio trasero solo entrenaría Jasper, Emmett, Alice y por lo mucho que me sorprendió Rose, los demás eran espectadores.

Bella: bueno, pues empecemos, se que ya tienen experiencia con los neófitos, así que los entrenare para el cómbate con experiencia,

Jasper: espera, y como sabes que tenemos experiencia.

Bella: como lo sabes Jasper mi don es único, y cuando estuve en volterra pude adquirir el don de mi padre, que consiste que con solo tocar a cualquier persona puedo ver cada pensamiento que allá tenido. Y cuando te toque vi todo.

Jasper: eso explica tanto, es fascinante.

Bella: gracias. Bueno Jasper tu pareja será Emmett y Rose y Alice. Ok?

Emmett: yo quería estar con mi bebita.

Bella: lo estarás mas adelante. Pero ahora asíserán, asique demuéstrenme que tan buenos son, ataquen a sus respectivas parejas pero sin lastimarlas.

El primero en atacar fue Emmett y como era de esperarse solo utilizaba la fuerza bruta y no pensaba sus movimientos, y Jasper tan experto lo bloqueo con tal facilidad.

Bella: Emmett piensa antes de actuar, toma a tu favor los ataques de tus oponentes. Mira atacare a Jasper como lo haces tu, y mira lo que tienes que hacer.

Corrí hacia Jasper como lo hizo Emmett en cuanto lo sujete el me bloqueo, sujeto mis brazos por detrás de mi cuello.

Bella:Emmett esto tienes que hacer cuando esto suceda, tienes que sujetar con tus manos las manos de tu agresor, poner tu pierna derecha entre las piernas de el, y después girarla y golpear su ante pierna y jalarlo de las muñecas y romper su cuello así de fácil.

Emmett: eso es genial puedo probarlo con Jasper.

Bella: claro Emm, siempre y cuando el lo quiera.

Emmett: vamos Jasper, te pateare el trasero.

Jasper: jajaja veremos quien se los pateara a quien.

Bella: haber Rose tu muéstrale la auto defensa que te mostré a Alice.

La tarde paso sin contra tiempos, los chicos entrenaron toda la tarde fue relajante y hasta divertido, pero todo lo bueno acaba y la noche llego, diciéndome lo eterna que será mi existencia.

Bella: bueno, ya es tarde es hora de irnos, gracias Carlise, Esme, fue un placer, lamento mi conportamiento anterior.

Esme: el gusto fue de nosotros querida, no te preocupes solo tratabas de proteger a tu hermana.

Emmett: fue genial cuñadita, espero seguir entrenando, Rose quédate conmigo.

Rose: no Emm, tengo que regresar con mi hermana.

Bella: si claro Emm, entrenaremos continuamente. Bueno los dejo para que se despidan.

Carlise: regresen pronto, esta es su casa.

Bella: gracias Carlise, eres muy amable.

Alice: perfecto, mañana tienen que estar a primera hora, tenemos que empezar con los detalles de la boda.

Rose: será perfecta.

Alice: hahaaha! Lo se.

Bella: esta perfecto Alice, vendremos mañana o igual puedes ir a nuestra casa.

Alice: perfecto.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa, esperaba a Rose mientras se despedía de Emmett, cuando estaba a punto de subir al auto, se estaciono un volvo planeado en frente de mi auto bloqueándome la salida.

Edward: espera Bella, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

_**Bueno queridos lectores, otras vez por aquí, es sábado día de actualización.**_

_**¿Como les ha ido?**_

_**A mi me ha ido de maravilla por eso estoy muy feliz, y por eso les dejare doble capitulo.**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Maileth^Barraza**_


	10. Una plática peligrosa

**_Capitulo 10_**

**_Una plática peligrosa_**

**_NOTA: CUANDO APAREZCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO._**

* * *

Edward: espera Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Bella: no tenemos nada que hablar, y si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Edward: solo te pido un minuto.

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia él y dejarle en claro el no de una forma muy poco educada, pero tenía que intervenir Rose.

Rose: Vamos hermana no te cuesta nada.

Bella: Rose, no empecemos con esto ya sabes lo que opino.

Esme: vamos querida, solo sera una plática civilizada.

Emmett: vamos cuñadita, aparte no puedes desaprovechar patearle el trasero a Edward, no deja que nadie lo haga y no creo que contigo se oponga.

Carlise: Emmett! Bella creo que deberían arreglar esto, pronto seremos una familia, y por el bien de la familia deben de solucionarlo.

Bella: está bien. Ven Cullen sígueme, hablaremos, pero con mis reglas.

Edward: está bien.

Camine hacia él y le hice una señal para que me siguiera, nos dirigimos al patio no tan lejos de la casa pero lo suficiente para que no escucharan los demás.

Bella: que quieres Cullen, no tengo mucho tiempo, lamento lo de tu novia la rubiecita.

Edward: Bella no me digas Cullen, me llamo Edward recuerdas te gustaba mi nombre, en segundo tiempo es o que nos sobra y en tercera a la chica a quien golpeaste se llama Tanya.

Bella: Cullen estas terminando con mi paciencia, no tengo tu tiempo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, tengo un viaje que organizar, y la rubiecita no me importa debería agradecer que no la destroce, tiene suerte.

Edward: te irás? Te volverás a alejar de mí?

Bella: yo no me aleje, ni te abandone, tu desapareciste y bueno yo termine aquí.

Edward: pero yo o me aleje porque quisiera, si no porque sucedió.

Bella: claro y yo también, con la diferencia de que yo si te busque, y no me fui con el primero que se me cruzo.

Edward: las cosas no fueron así, si me dejaras explicarte.

Bella: explicarme qué? Como terminaste aquí? Como me olvidaste? Mejor guárdate tus comentarios.

Edward: Bella por favor déjame explicarte, solo escúchame. Por favor Bella...- dijo en un susurro.

Bella:Porfavor que?- estaba molesta, ni siquierasabíaporque, pero me sentía molesta en este preciso instante.

Edward: Perdóname, te amo, necesito estar cerca de ti y tu solo me alejas- tal vez tenía razón, pero él se lo busco.

Bella: Tú tienes la culpa de que yo te aleje- le reproche.

Edward: Losé, y estoy tratando de corregir mis errores, pero tú simplemente no me das la oportunidad de hacerlo-

Bella: Sólo me protejo- susurre.

Edward: Protegerte de qué?- Pregunto.

Bella: De ti- el abismo donde debería ir mi corazóndolió, como nunca nada me había dolido.

Edward: No tienes por qué hacerlo, jamás te volveré a lastimar, te amo, te amo... te amo... necesito tenerte junto a mi- de pronto me vi besándolo sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Bella: Tengo miedo-

Edward: Miedo de que?-

No sabía que hacía, se supone que lo odiaba, pero este estúpido sentimiento me traiciono.

Rose: Bella, hermana, lamento interrumpirte, pero sucedió algo.

Bella: que pasa Rose.

Rose: creo que tenemos visitas que te gustaran.

Bella: quien e Rose.

Rose: averígualo tú.

Camine tras de Rose, ignorando a Edward, tratando de bloquear cualquier pensamiento sobre e él y lo que había pasado.

Rose: mira ahí está.

Me gire haber detrás de los Cullen que estaban muy incómodos, y no podía creerlo era él, el estaba aquí.

Bella: eres tú de verdad.

Chico: claro amor, que esperabas que no regresara, te he extrañado, aparte me la pusiste difícil, yéndote del continente sin avisar.

Bella: no lo puedo creer eres tú.

Chico: Claro princesa, y no piensas darme un abrazo, porque yo si te he extrañado.

Salí corriendo hacia él, y lo abrace con toda mi fuerzas.

Chico: espera me lastimaras, yo también te extrañe amor.

Bella: yo también corazón.

Edward: y tu eres?

Chico: mi nombre es Stefano, y soy novio de Bella.

Edward: que tú eres qué?

* * *

**_El segundo capitulo de hoy._**

**_Queridos lectores espero que no me maten por dejarlos en suspenso, pero como verán ha llegado un nuevo personaje, STEFANO, pues bueno trátenlo lo bien, es un amor._**

**_Los quiere_**

**_Maileth^Barraza_**


	11. Stefano

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Stefano**_

_**NOTA: CUANDO APARESCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO**_

* * *

Edward: y tus eres?

Chico: mi nombre es Stefano, y soy novio de Bella.

Edward: que tú eres qué?

Stefano: como escuchaste, soy su NOVIO.

Edward: eso es imposible, ella es mi prometida.

Stefano: eso no es verdad ella no puede ser ella es mi novia, Bella, es eso verdad?

Bella: tenemos que hablar Stefano, hay cosas que han sucedido.

Stefano: es entonces verdad?

Bella: no, tú ya lo sabes, de cierta forma. Es algo difícil de explicar.

Stefano: entonces muéstramelo corazón.

Stefano me ofreció su mano, él quería que usara mi don en él, el adoraba que usara el don de poder mostrarle mis pensamientos tocándolo, decía que era agradable, a pesar de que lo puedo hacer mentalmente, el adoraba que lo tocara. Le di mi mano y le mostré todo lo sucedido.

Bella: eres tan predecible.

Stefano: lo soy y lo sabes, me encanta cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozan, y ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

Bella: cierto. Han sido casi dos años, nunca debiste verte ido.

Stefano: lo sé, pero era por el bien de las dos.

Rose: lo sabemos Stefano, y déjame agradecerte, me salvaste.

Emmett: porque lo dices Rose?

* * *

_**Flash Back Rose**_

_Era un día muy bonito en Escocia, era un día normal, mi hermana y yo queríamos salir a cazar y su novio Stefano nos acompañaría, él había estado desde hace casi una década con nosotras, era agradable y muy guapo, era alto como de 1.85, su cabello negro como la noches de luna llena, sedoso y un poco largo siempre lo traía despeinado, se miraba muy bien, su piel como el de la mayoría de vampiros era blanca como la nieve y tersa como la seda, él era muy amable conmigo y un buen acompañante, la historia de cómo se conocieron mi hermana y el me parecía delos más romántica, después de dejar a su familia los Vultoris y antes de encontrarme, viajo a Versalles y se quedó unos días, una tarde nublada decidió ir a caminar por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, estaba parada observando una tienda cuando de pronto alguien choco contra ella, ella cayó al piso y miro el chico que estaba sobre ella, le sorprendió y él se levantó lo antes posible._

_Stefano: disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención, déjeme ayudarla a levantarse._

_Bella: no se preocupe joven, he sido una descuidada por quedarme parada en medio de la calle, ha sido la culpa mía._

_Stefano: no se preocupe, déjeme presentarme soy Stefano Fanelli, es un gusto hermosa dama._

_Bella: el gusto es mío joven, soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella._

_Stefano: es un hermoso nombre como usted, si me dejas decírselo._

_Bella: gracias._

_Stefano: si me permite, me dejaría acompañarla a su destino._

_Bella: no quisiera importunarlo._

_Stefano: no es ninguna molestia al contrario sería todo un gusto para mí._

_Caminaron por toda la plaza principal hasta una casa que mi hermana había comprado para no levantar sospechas._

_Bella: ha sido un placer tener este paseo con usted._

_Stefano: el placer ha sido todo mío._

_Stefano tomo la mano de mi hermana y le beso la mano, en forma de despedida._

_Stefano: creo que debería entrar está muy fría._

_Bella: ohhh, así es mi temperatura corporal, es muy normal en mí, pero sí creo que debería entrar, descanse Stefano._

_Stefano: buenas noches Bella._

_Mi hermana cerro su puerta tras de ella, iba ir a cambiarse su ropa para ir a cazar, cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta, fue abrirla y se encontró con que Stefano estaba en el umbral._

_Stefano: disculpa por molestarte Bella, pero quisiera preguntarte algo._

_Bella.- si dime._

_Stefano: sé que es apresurado, pero me permitirías venir a visitarte, claro con tus chaperonas._

_Bella: está bien Stefano, sería un placer._

_Y así paso el tiempo se conoció, hasta que un vampiro arribo a la ciudad, y Bella se vio implicada y tenía que irse y tuvo que decirle la verdad a Stefano._

_Stefano: entiendo tu naturaleza, y no la juzgo, pero quisiera que me concedieras algo antes de irte._

_Bella: claro, Stefano._

_Stefano: conviérteme en uno de los tuyos._

_Bella: para nada Stefano, no podría condenarte te quiero mucho para arruinar tu vida._

_Stefano: y yo te amo demasiado para dejarte ir._

_Bella: pero eso no es suficiente Stefano, no condenare tu alma, lo siento. Adiós, no olvides que te quiero._

_Y sin más mi hermana se alejó de él y se marchó de la ciudad, nunca regreso, el tiempo paso, mi hermana me encontró y un día en Escocia, apareció Stefano en nuestra puerta, diciendo que no pudo más, y que hizo lo necesario para estar con la mujer a la que ama._

_Bella: estás loco Stefano, no te das cuenta que te has condenado._

_Stefano: de igual manera me hubiera condenado sin ti._

_Bella: Stefano, que are contigo._

_Stefano: amarme como te amo yo._

_Y desde entonces Stefano se quedó a vivir con nosotras, fue una década maravillosa, hasta que la guardia Vultori llego a Escocia sin previo aviso y nosotras tuvimos que huir y Stefano se quedó para proteger nuestro rastro._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Stefano: y heme aquí a lado de las mujeres que más quiero, ero ve pequeña Rose que has encontrado el amor.

Rose: así es no puedes saber lo feliz que soy.

Stefano: no necesito saberlo, lo veo.

Carlise: es un gusto Stefano, quisiera presentarte a mi familia, ella es mi esposa Esme, y ellos son mis hijos, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward.

Stefano: es un placer conocerlos.

Jaspe: igual el nuestro, pero déjame preguntar, como sobreviviste a los Vultoris, si Aro tiene el don de leer las mentes con el contacto.

Stefano: Bella me ayudo con eso, bloque mis pensamientos y recuerdos con ellas, y sobreviví porque a él le pareció interesante mi don, el de transmitir mis pensamientos con el contacto o mentalmente.

Carlise: fascinante.

Edward: pero eso no importa, esta es la situación o te alejas de Bella o te alejo.

Stefano: pues tendré que acabar contigo.

Bella: cálmense esto es muy infantil, es hora de irnos Stefano.

* * *

MIS DISCULPEN POR NO REPORTARME LOS OTROS SABADOS PASADOS, PERO FUERON POR SITUACIONES POCO AGRADABLESS.

SUFRI UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILITICO EN LA CARRETARA Y NO PUDE APARECER , PERO SE LOS VENGO A RECOMPENZAR CON TRES CAPITULOS CONTINUOS.


	12. Una semana difícil

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Una semana difícil**_

_**NOTA: CUANDO APARESCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO.**_

* * *

Edward: pero eso no importa, esta es la situación o te alejas de Bella o te alejo.

Stefano: pues tendré que acabar contigo.

Bella: cálmense esto es muy infantil, es hora de irnos Stefano.

Stefano: me parece bien amor, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo.

Bella: tiempo es lo que nos sobra, aparte tenemos que organizar un viaje,

Stefano: un viaje? A dónde? Todos? Acabo de llegar quisiera conocer, nunca había estado en USA.

Bella: si un viaje, no se a donde todavía, pensaba ir a visitar viejas amistades, no se quizás a María o no se Emily, todavía no lo decido, todos no, solo tú y yo, Rose se quedara con Emmett, ya sabes se casaran como te o dije, y no te preocupes nos iremos en un par de semanas podrás conocer lo que quieras de Forks y después conocerás todo USA, cuando volvamos.

Stefano: Crees que podamos ir a Chicago, siempre he querido conoce la ciudad que vio crecer a la mujer de mi vida.

_*Edward: ni pienses en irte con el Bella, porque te juro que lo matare, y tampoco conocerá a ciudad donde nos conocimos y nos comprometimos._

_*Bella: No tienes que opinar en esto, es mi vida y me voy con quien me plazca, no tienes derecho a opinar Edward, tú ya tienes tu vida con la rubiecita, yo tengo derecho a rehacer la mía, y yo puedo llevarlo a Chicago cuando quiera, es una ciudad publica, y en cuanto a nuestro compromiso, eso paso hace 100 años y por lo que veo ya lo olvidaste y por lo tanto yo también lo are, en conclusión no existe tal compromiso más._

_*Edward: y lo que paso con nosotros a fuera, yo te amo, y te quiero a mi lado, ese siglo sin ti ha sido un tormento para mí._

_*Bella: y yo que Edward, crees que me lo pase de lo más divertida este siglo, no lo creo, yo te amaba con todo mi corazón, te deseos como nadie, pero tú me lastimaste, me abandonaste y eso ya no importa, tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía._

_*Edward: pero si el destino nos volvió a justar, es porque debemos estar juntos, yo te amo._

_*Bella: y yo a ti, pero esto quedo en el pasado._

Stefano: qué te sucede Bella, estas muy seria, creo que es hora de irnos, quisiera desempacar.

Bella: este bien.

Emmett: entonces ya quedamos, mañana te levare a cazar osos en el mejor lugar de las montañas Stef.

Stefano: efecto Emm, Rose te iras con nosotros o te quedaras?

Rose: me iré con ustedes, hasta mañana osito.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta nos despedimos y subimos a mi auto, Rose y Stefano platicando fluidamente, no sé de qué hablaban, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el beso entre Edward y yo, y sus palabras, y si tenía razón y teníamos otra oportunidad para nosotros y deberíamos a provecharla.

Stefano: en qué piensas amor, estas muy seria.

Bella: no es nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en estas horas, ya sabes Rose encontró el amor y se quedara con él y también está el asunto de, olvídalo.

Stefano: lo dices por Edward, verdad? Me contaste la historia, lo recuerdas, se por lo que pasa, y quieres hablar conmigo de eso?

Bella: lo sé, lo recuerdo, pero esto no cambia nada.

Stefano: en serio, si quieres estar con él, no hay problema, porque les podría dejar el camino libre.

Para entonces ya estaba estacionada en la cochera de la casa, y Rose nos había dado privacidad, le sujete la mano y lo mire a los ojos.

Bella: Stefano, esto no cambia Absolutamente nada, él tiene su vida y yo la mía a tu lado.

Stefano: esto me hace muy feliz amor, te acuerdas la última conversación que tuvimos.

Bella: tuvimos muchas Stefano, no se ha cual te refieras.

Stefano: a lo de casarnos.

Bella: si la recuerdo, pero creo que no es bueno en este momento, es el momento de Rose.

Stefano: con cuerdo contigo, pero después lo aremos.

Bella: claro, así será, creo que es momento de bajar, y que te instales...

Stefano: me parece perfecto, pero antes de bajar quisiera hacer algo.

Y poso sus duros y tiernos labios de mármol en mi boca, fue un beso tierno y cariñoso, lleno de amor, casi había olvidado la sensación de sus labios contra mi boca, era una sensación extraordinariamente dulce, que me llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, peo no pude evitar comparar el beso de Edward con el de Stefano, eran totalmente distintos, al besar a Edward fue un beso de apasionado, cargado de necesidad y amor que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera en sus brazos, me sentía tan segura y completa, que quería quedarme para siempre entre sus brazos, ero con Stefano era totalmente distinto, era una parte importante para mí, pero no tenía las misma sensaciones que con Edward.

Stefano: te encuentras bien.

Bella: si, solo estaba pensando en el viaje.

Al día siguiente Stefano, Rose, Jasper, Alice y Emmett, salieron a cazar, yo me quede con Esme, Carlise y Edward, el trataba de hablar conmigo, pero yo solo tenía que evitarlo mientras que estuviera aquí hasta el momento que me tenga que ir.

La semana paso muy bien, Rose, tenía casi todo para su boda, Alice y ella me volvían loca, peo las quería, y como decía la visión Alice y yo nos volvimos muy buenas amigas, pero el viernes llego y con él una catástrofe.

Stefano: mira Edward, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero ya me tienes arto, Bella está conmigo, SUPERALO.

Edward: ella me ama igual que yo a ella.

Y Stefano se le lanzo encima se empezaron a pelear y mi única solución fue inmovilizarlos, daba gracias a Dios de tener el don de Alec para poder detenerlos.

Bella: basta yo no soy de nadie, y no quiero volver a separarlos, porque la próxima vez dejare que se maten.

Edward: para mi sería un placer acabar con él.

Stefano: digo lo mismo.

Esme: niños dejen de pelear ya. Edward discúlpate.

Edward: pero mama, yo no...

Carlisle: hazlo Edward.

Bella: y tu Stefano.

Stefano: lo lamento Edward, pero no te garantizo que no volverá a pasar.

Edward: lo mismo digo.

Bella: Esme disculpa tanto por lo de tu comedor, prometo remplazarlo.

Esme: no te preocupes querida.

Y no habían pasado ni siquiera dos minutos cuando empezó la pelea una vez más.

Bella: ya es suficiente, esta noche nos iremos.

Stefan: perfecto.

Edward: Bella, no puedes irte.


	13. Bella se fue

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Bella se fue**_

_**NOTA: CUANDO APARESCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO.**_

_**Edward POV:**_

* * *

Bella: ya es suficiente, esta noche nos iremos.

Stefan: perfecto.

Edward: Bella, no puedes irte.

Y ella se fue, no pude ir tras de ella, los demás me detuvieron, pero ella se volvió a ir sin mí, cuando por fin mi eternidad parecí tener esperanza y ella apareció juraría que si hubiese tenido corazón hubiera vuelto a latir, cuando la vi ese día en la cafetería mi mundo dejo de girar para darme cuenta que enfrente de mi estaba el amor de mi vida, de mi existencia, mi mundo, el cual creía que estaba muerto sin ella, ya de eso un siglo, cuando fui capaz de moverme he ir tras de ella y jamás dejarla que se valla de mi lado. Su mente era un caos total, lo olvidaba me había visto con Tanya y ahora tenía una idea un poco equivocada, quizás estaba con Tanya pero no la amo, porque nunca deje de amar a Bella, Salí corriendo tras de ella.

Me causaban dolor y una rabia inigualable.

Edward: mi bella! Mi amor!

Y ella no se paró solo siguió caminando, llevaba a esa chica de cabello rubio sujeta de la mano, y por lo que había leído en su mente era su hermana y se llamaba Rose.

Rose: bella, me estas lastimando.

Bella: Rose, es hora de irnos, tendremos el nuevo comienzo que quieres en otro lugar, este no es de mi agrado. Vamos tenemos que marcharnos AHORA!

Todavía estaba en un shock será ella, será mi bella, pero ella murió hace tanto, pero es un vampiro, puede ser realidad.

Bella: Rose, es hora de irnos.

Rose: si bella.

Pero yo no quería que se fuera de mi lado una vez más.

_*Rose: Bella, hermana, cálmate, ellos vienen tras nosotras, que aremos._

_*Bella: no te preocupes, Rose, yo me encargo, activa tu escudo mental y físico, ahora Rose, y por nada del mundo te metas, entendido Rose._

_*Rose: entendido._

Emmett: oye tú, la castaña, espera tenemos que hablar.

Gracias al cielo mi hermano Emmett me dio tiempo de alcanzarlas, pero no podía creer que ella negara que nos conociéramos.

Bella: en lo que a mi refiere no te conozco, y por lo tanto no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Emmett: yo no pero Eddy sí.

Bella: Eddy, no lo conozco y tampoco me interesa hablar con él.

Edward: bella, no me recuerdas soy Edward.

Bella: disculpa, yo al Edward que conocía, era mi prometido Edward Anthony Masen y tú eres un total desconocido para mi señor Cullen.

Edward: bella por Dios soy yo.

Y lo único que pude hacer fue sujetarla del brazo, pero tan pronto como lo hice ella me sujeto y me arrincono en el edificio estaba seguro que me podía matar y que quería hacerlo, pero no me importaba, sería una bendición morir entre sus manos, sería un sueño, una forma de tocar el cielo.

Bella: no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, o te juro que terminaras destrozado.

Edward; bella, amor. ¿Qué te sucede?

Bella: ni soy bella, para ti Cullen soy Isabella, y no soy tu amor.

Rose: bella, hermanita, por favor suéltalo, lo vas a lastimar.

Lo después de esto me soltó, y el lugar donde me sujetaba se sintió vacío sin su tacto, su piel era algo que necesitaba.

Bella: Rosalie, es hora de irnos.

Rose: si bella.

Alice: hey! Espera! Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, te he visto en mis visiones y seremos grandes amigas en un tiempo.

Bella: lo sé, yo también la tuve, pero el futuro cambia y yo lo cambiare, así que adiós.

Y ella se fue, en cuestión de horas regreso, parecía que iba a destrozarnos, y sabía que era capaz, Rosalie su hermana, Bella era una vampira con poderes espectaculares, era única, eso yo lo Sabía. Los días pasaron y mi hermano Emmett y Rose se habían enamorado, me alegraba por ellos, Bella había aceptado su amor y por lo tanto quedarse un tiempo en Forks, yo podría reconquistarla. Esa tarde en el patio trasero fue el mejor momento de mi existencia vampírica, probé la tentación de sus rojos y suaves labios, al principio fue un beso lleno de ternura y después se convirtió en un beso apasionado lleno de desesperación, pasión y amor.

Edward: Perdóname, te amo, necesito estar cerca de ti y tu solo me alejas- tal verme lo merecía.

Bella: Tú tienes la culpa de que yo te aleje- me reprocho.

Edward: Losé, y estoy tratando de corregir mis errores, pero tú simplemente no me das la oportunidad de hacerlo-

Bella: Sólo me protejo- susurro.

Edward: Protegerte de qué?- Pregunte.

Bella: De ti.

El holló negro donde se supone estaba mi corazón dolió como nunca había dolido.

Edward: No tienes por qué hacerlo, jamás te volveré a lastimar, te amo, te amo... te amo... necesito tenerte junto a mí- de pronto me vi besándola sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Bella: Tengo miedo-

Edward: Miedo de que?

Y Rose llego en ese momento, y dijo las palabras que cambiarían mi vida para siempre, fueron las peores palabras que se han dicho en este mundo.

Rose: Bella, hermana, lamento interrumpirte, pero sucedió algo.

Bella: que pasa Rose.

Rose: creo que tenemos visitas que te gustaran.

Bella: quien e Rose.

Rose: averígualo tú.

Camine tras de Rose y Bella hacia el patio principal y en se encontraba un chico de escaso 19 años, vampiro sin duda, pero no comprendía que hacia aquí, y por qué a mi Bella le importaba.

Rose: mira ahí está.

Bella: eres tú de verdad.

Chico: claro amor, que esperabas que no regresara, te he extrañado, aparte me la pusiste difícil, yéndote del continente sin avisar.

Bella: no lo puedo creer eres tú.

Chico: Claro princesa, y no piensas darme un abrazo, porque yo si te he extrañado.

Salió corriendo hacia él, y lo abrazo con tal intensidad que sentía ganas de ir hacia el chico y destrozarlo, sus pensamientos eran horribles, en el salía MI Bella, en momentos de su vida que yo hubiese querido estar.

Chico: espera me lastimaras, yo también te extrañe amor.

Bella: yo también corazón.

Edward: y tú eres?

Chico: mi nombre es Stefano, y soy novio de Bella.

Edward: que tú eres qué?

Fueron las palabras más detestables de mundo, cuando el tal Stefano dijo eso sentí el impulso de destrozarlo y acabar con él, definitivamente era el ser que más ODIABA en el mundo, y are todo lo que este en mis manos para destrozarlo, pero todo cambio el día en que Bella dijo que se iría, y así fue, sin decir nada más, y ahora estoy aquí destrozado, sin la razón de mi existir, y lo que es peor con Stefano.


	14. Un dia lleno de sorpresas

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Un dia lleno de sorpresas**_

_**NOTA: CUANDO APARESCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO.**_

* * *

Rosaline POV:

Bella: Rose, regresare, lo prometo, eres mi hermana jamás te abandonaría, pero esto es mucho.

Rose: pero yo no quiero que te vallas, que pasara conmigo, quien me ayudara con lo de mi boda.

Bella: esta Alice para ayudarte, y Emm te cuidara, el lo prometió, prometo regresar pronto. Te quiero no lo olvides.

Después de esas palabras, beso mi frente y desapareció por el horizonte. Y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras el día de su partida, hace ya 6 meses, y hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 81, yo nunca había pasado un cumpleaños lejos de mi hermana, era nuestra tradición pasarla juntas, ir de caza y de compras, pero ahora ella no estaba y mi corazónsentía pena.

Emmett: vamos Rose, no estés triste es tu cumpleaños, Alice hizo planes estupendos para tu cumpleaños, cosas de mujeres.

Rose: lo se, y se lo agradezco, pero Bella y yo jamás nos habíamos separado en nuestroscumpleaños, era nuestra tradición y ahora ella no esta.

Emmett: no te preocupes, ella te quiere, y esto es difícil para ella.

Rose: lo se, pero hablemos de esto mas tarde, es tarde para el instituto.

Emmett: segura que quieres ir, es tu cumpleaños.

Rose: si quiero ir.

Bajamos al recibidor de la casa, me había mudado con los Cullen desde entonces, eran muy amables conmigo, me apreciaban como yo a ellos, nos volvimos una familia, solo con el inconveniente de las Denali, eran un fastidio, pero no dejaría que me arruinen el día.

Esme: te ves estupenda querida, felicidades.

Carlise: es un gusto tener una hija como tu.

Rose: lo mismo digo, ustedes son como los padres que siempre quise.

Alice: hermanita, FELICIDADES! Tengo un día estupendo planeado, ya veras te encantara, iremos de shopping, arreglaremos detalles para la boda y muchas cosas más.

Rose: claro Alice.

Edward: felicidades Rosaline.

Rose: gracias Ed.

La situación con Edward era muy buena, realmente era una buena persona, entendía porque mi hermana lo amaba, pero el nunca quiso hablarme el porque esta lejos de mi hermana, pero entiendo la situación es un tema privado para los dos.

Tanya: tu cosa, espero que sea un mal día para ti.

Alice: TANYA! DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO!.

Tanya: por que?

Edward: porque si, hazlo ahora.

Emmett: no se que haces aquí Tanya, por si no lo recuerdas ya no eres parte de la familia, Edward te botó, LARGATE!

Tanya: para que? Para que esa estúpida de tu hermanita Bella, se quede con mi Eddy.

Edward: ya te dije que no me digas así Tanya, mi nombre es Edward. Entendiste e-d-w-a-r-d!, y tu y yo terminamos, es hora de que regreses ha Alaska, porque yo amo a Bella.

Y Tanya salió furiosa de la casa. El camino al instituto fue muy divertido entre bromas, al llegar había un alboroto, los chicos estaban amontonados alrededor de algo que les llamaba la atención, los murmullos eran ensordecedores, nos acercamos y no lo podía crees, estaba en frente del auto de mis sueños, un porsche convertible rojo, era estupendo, estaba decorado de muchos globos de gas y tenia un cartel que decía... PARA MI HERMANA QUE LA AMO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE CON AMOR BELLA. Mi hermana se había a cordado y me había dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

Bella: espero que te guste, yo misma lo diseñe.

Y me gire y ella estaba atrás de mi, tan esplendida como siempre.

Rose: estas aquí, te he extrañado tanto.

Bella: y yo a ti.

Rose: espera y Stefano.

Bella: se ha ido.

Rose: te abandono.

Bella: es difícil de explicar.

* * *

**_HOLA DE NUEVO..._**

**_ENSERIO LAMENTO HABER DESAPARECIDO, PERO COMO LES COMENTE TUVE UN ACCIDENTE Y ME LASTIME LAS COSTILLAS POR TAL RAZÓN NO PODÍA MOVERME... PERO HE REGRESADO :D_**


	15. Me abandono

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Me abandono**_

_**NOTA: CUANDO APARESCA * ES UN PENSAMIENTO.**_

* * *

Rose: espera y Stefano.

Bella: se ha ido.

Rose: te abandono.

Bella: es difícil de explicar.

Rose: y yo soy capas de comprender.

Bella: esta bien Rose.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Al salir de Forks no teníamos un rumbo fijo, sentía que había dejado mi corazón en el pueblo, mi hermana, mi única compañera se había quedado en el pueblo, los Cullen se habían vuelto como una nueva familia para mi, y sin contar el beso, ese beso que no me ha dejado vivir, fueron tantas emociones, el deseo era inconciliable, solo moríapor estar entre sus brazos, pero todo era distinto ahora, el tenia una pareja y Stefano lo era todo para mi._

_Stefano: Bella, amor, estas bien? Quieres regresar a Forks?. Sabes que no fue mi intención pero Edward me provoco._

_Bella: estoy bien, y no quiero regresar a Forks, me haría bien un poco de tiempo, y ya no quiero hablar mas de Edward, el es el pasado, y el pasado se queda atrás._

_Stefano; pero esta triste, se nota en tus ojos._

_Bella: no te preocupes, es por Rose, ya sabes que nunca nos hemos separado en 80 años._

_Stefano: lo se, pero se que Emmett la cuidara, la ama._

_Bella: lo se. Pero eso no lo hace menos difícil._

_Stefano: no te preocupes. Y a donde quieres que vallamos?_

_Bella: no se a donde quieras._

_Stefano: perfecto. Vallamos a Rusia, a visitar a Vladimir._

_Bella: esta bien. Tengo décadas que no se de el._

_El viaje a Rusia fue corto, Stefano no paraba de hablar de los planes que tenia para nosotros y yo bueno no dejaba de pensar en lo que deje en Forks._

_Vladimir: bienvenidos, tanto tiempo sin vernos._

_Stefano: muchísimo amigo, y como te ha ido?_

_Vladimir: han sucedido gandes acontecimientos, mucho que contar. Bella queridad, como estas? Tan esplendida como siempre._

_Bella: Vladimir un gusto, tanto tiempo a pasado desde nuestra ultima visita. Como te ha ido?_

_Vladimir: 3 decadas, jóvenes amigos pasen y les presentare a Melissa._

_Bella: Melissa? Quien es?_

_Vladimir: Bella querida, Melissa es el amor de mi vida, mi complemento._

_Stefano: ya encontrastes el amor, amigo me alegro por ti._

_Bella: será un placer conecer a la mujer que te robo el corazón._

_Vladimir: pasen a conocer a mi esposa._

_Stefano: te casastes?_

_Vladimir: pues si, Bella querida no te invite, pues no te pude localizar, y bueno Stefano sabes por que no te invite._

_Stefano: si lo comprendo los Vultoris, pero no son tan malos._

_Vladimir: da igual._

_Conocer ha Mellisa fue fantástico, era uy amable y cariñosa me recordaba tanto a Esme, pero no estuvimos mucho tiempo, Stefano insistió en seguir viajando pasar tiempo solos. Viajamos a Brasil, Argentina, peru, El amazonas, Egipcio, tantos lugares y ninguno llamaba mi atención, las discusiones se hicieron constantes e inevitables._

_Stefano: QUE TE SUCEDE! NO SE QUE HACER PARA QUE VUELVAS HACER COMO ERAS! QUE ES ¿?! ES EDWARD VERDAD._

_Bella: CALMATE STEFANO! NO ES NADA DE LO QUE ESATS PENSANDO._

_Stefano: AHORA ESTOY MAL YO! NO ME SALGAS OTRA VEZ CON QUE ES POR ROSALINE, POR QUE LOS DOS SABEMOS QUE NO ES ELLA SI NO EDWARD._

_Bella: Y QUE!1 SI FUERA QUE! NO TE IMPORTA._

_Stefano: ME IMPORTA! Y MUCHO! ERES MI PAREJA! TE PARECE POCO._

_Bella: NO IMPORTA! AL FINAL ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO._

_Stefano: LO DICES COMO SI FUERA UN SACRIFICIO. SI TIENES TANTAS GANAS DE ESTAR CON EL ME VOY PARA QUE PUEDAN ESTAR JUNTOS Y YO NO SEA UN ESTORBO._

_Bella: PUES SI ES LO QUE QUIERES PERFECTO PARA MI._

_Stefano: espero que èl te haga feliz y te ame tanto como yo._

_Bella: espera Stefano, no quise decir eso, tu sabes que te quiero._

_Stefano: ese es el problema, tu me quieres y yo te amo, veaz la diferencia._

_Bella: pero te puedo amar._

_Stefano: no es que puedas si no que quieras._

_El se acerco a mi, beso mis labios y mi frente._

_Stefano: te amo es lo único que importa, nunca lo olvides._

_** Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Bella: y se fue, y no regreso.

Rose: es un idiota, como se atrevió a dejarte, pero deja que lo mire.

Bella: Rose, calmate. Estaba en todo su derecho.

Edward: entonces puedes darme una oportunidad.

Bella: eso nunca Cullen, nada a cambiado entre nosotros.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEERME :D LOS QUIERO **_


End file.
